Enemy in the Shadow
by Cerv23
Summary: A dark, evil enemy wants the Digidestined dead. But why? Is Hikari their only hope this time?


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Enemy in the Shadow

The Digidestined had been in the real world for several months now. They had all decided to get together at the park. Taichi and Hikari had arrived early. They sat on a bench and waited.

"How early are we?" Hikari asked.

"The others should arrive in about five minutes," Taichi informed her.

What they didn't see was a black swirling portal open behind them. Three black tentacles lunged out and grabbed Taichi and pulled him in.

"Brother!" Hikari yelled. The portal closed with Taichi in it.

* * *

"Are you sure that the portal grabbed him and pulled him in?" Sora asked Hikari. The rest of the Digi gang had arrived to find Hikari crying.

"Yes. These tentacles came out and pulled him in," she managed to say in-between sobs.

Koushiro pulled out his laptop and turned it on.

"Prodigious," he said.

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"There seems to be a gate to the Digital world on my computer. I believe it was opened when the other portal was activated," he explained.

"Like a chain reaction?" Mimi asked.

"Exactly."

"We have to go in after him!" Sora said. Her sudden emotions surprised the rest of them.

'She really does love him,' Yamato thought.

"It could be dangerous," Koushiro warned.

"I say we wait and let Koushiro look at the gate more carefully," Yamato added.

Suddenly a bright light came from the gate. Koushiro felt a force pulling him into the computer. Before he knew it he, and the others, where drawn into the gate.

The light disappeared. The only thing let was Koushiro's computer.

* * *

Taichi woke up suddenly.

"Where am I?" He asked. His vision was blurry but he was able to see bars in front of him.

"You are my captive," said a voice.

Taichi's vision fully returned. he was in a jail cell. He tried to find the body of the voice but couldn't.

"What do you want?" Taichi asked.

"Your death!" Snarled the voice. A black creature, on four legs, lunged from the shadows outside the jail. It's dog-like head was in between two bars trying to bite Taichi.

"Ahhhh!" Taichi yelled as he slammed himself against the back wall.

Another figure stepped forward. It pulled the dog-like creature away from the bars.

"Yes. Fear. Fear my pet, for he could kill you in an instant!" The figure snarled.

Taichi sunk to the ground. He closed his eyes.

"Just go away! Go away!" Taichi repeated. The figure stood there laughing and in taking Taichi's fright.

* * *

"Are we in the Digiworld?" Jyou asked.

"I believe so," Koushiro told him.

"It doesn't feel right," Hikari said.

"I wonder where our Digimon are!" Mimi exclaimed.

Five forms flew over in the sky.

"Look at that!" Sora yelled. the forms flew in and attacked. They were looked like insects of some kind. They were definitely black Kuwagamon.

"Run!" Yelled Yamato.

"Matt, help!" It was Takeru and his foot caught in a tree root. Yamato ran over to him and tried to free him.

"Yamato!" Jyou yelled. "Hurry!"

Mimi, Sora and Hikari ran to some brush and hid. Jyou and Koushiro followed reluctantly.

"Watch out!"

"I can't watch!"

"Matt!"

Hikari ran out suddenly to help Yamato and Takeru.

"Hikari, no!"

"Get back here!"

Yamato turned to Hikari. "Are you crazy?! Run!"

Hikari looked at the Kuwagamon and screamed. She put her hands in front of her.

"No!" Takeru cried.

Just as the Kuwagamon neared light radiated from Hikari's hands. It hit the Kuwagamon and they were blinded and veered off course, crashing into the ground and "deleted".

"What happened?" Mimi asked. The rest of the group got out of their hiding places.

"Wow, Kari, you did that?" Takeru asked her.

"I don't know," she said. She slumped to the ground and sat there.

"Are you alright?" Jyou asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," she said.

"We should hurry, Taichi may be in trouble!" Sora yelled.

"Sora's right," Koushiro agreed. Hikari got up.

"But where do we go?" Jyou asked.

"There!" Pointed Hikari. The grouped headed in the direction that Hikari pointed.

"Umm, Kari, it's just a really big hole in the ground," observed Jyou.

"Down there," she told him.

* * *

"I sense that they are coming for their friend," Shadowmon said. He was the strange Digimon that had kidnapped Taichi. He petted his ShadowCaninemon, the one that had tried to bite Taichi.

"But I will stop them," he said. "ShadowPhantomon, go destroy them!"

* * *

The group has found a small ledge that went down the way of the hole.

"I don't think this is safe," Jyou complained.

"Of course it's not safe!" Sora yelled at him.

"Don't be so mean to Jyou, Sora," Takeru told her.

"Wooooooooooo!" Yelled a voice.

"What was that?" Mimi asked.

"It was scary," Takeru said.

The familiar form of Phantomon appeared. Only it was shadowy and lifeless.

"Prepare to do!" ShadowPhantomon bellowed. He raised the scythe and swung. It missed Koushiro by inches because he had moved.

"Move!" Yamato yelled at the group. Another attack by ShadowPhantomon, with his scythe, hit Jyou in the leg. A thin trickle of blood flowed from the wound. ShadowPhantomon attacked again, again at Jyou. Jyou dodged the attack only to trip and fall off the ledge.

"Jyou!" Mimi screamed. Takeru and Hikari huddled together.

"It's ok, Kari," he told her.

'I've got to save my brother!' Hikari yelled in her mind. 'But how?'

ShadowPhantomon swung at Takeru and Hikari. A blast of light, fired from Hikari's hand, hit ShadowPhantomon. He slammed into the other side of the hole and "deleted".

"You did it again, Kari!" Takeru told her.

"But Jyou is gone," she reminded him.

"We've got to get to get whoever's doing this! Who knows if he hasn't ...." Sora started. "Tai!"

Sora ran back up out of the hole.

"Someone should follow her," Yamato suggested.

"I will," Koushiro offered. He made his way back out.

"Come on," Yamato said as they made their way down.

* * *

"Sora wait up!" Koushiro yelled to her. He ran after her, trying to catch up to her.

"Why?" She creamed back.

"Because we have to stick-"

"Why did we have to come here? Anyone of us could be next! Jyou's dead!"

"Look, we have to save Tai," Koushiro said.

"That's what I want, but what if ......... I don't want to find him dead too," she told him.

"Don't worry! 'Cause if he is, he'll be waiting for you!" Yelled a voice from behind them. They turned to see the shadowy body of WaruMonzimon. "I am ShadowWaruMonzimon!"

As his clawed hand swung at the two, a single tear fell to the ground.

'I have failed you Taichi'

* * *

"Sora!" Hikari yelled suddenly. They had made it down the hole and were walking in a tunnel.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"They're ........"

"Not them too," Yamato cringed.

"We have to go on!" Hikari told them.

CRASH!

"Look!" Takeru said pointing at the Digimon that was running towards them. It smashed the walls as it run because the tunnel wasn't big enough.

"Hey. It looks like WaruMonzimon. Remember Kari?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. And I remember him being evil!" Hikari said.

"Mimi, take Hikari and Takeru to the end of the tunnel!" He yelled.

They instantly ran off as Yamato stood his ground.

"This is not how I planned to spend today!" Mimi yelled as she ran.

An explosion knocked Mimi, Takeru and Hikari off their feat. Mimi looked back to see the area, around where Yamato had been, caved in.

"Matt!" Takeru yelled.

A shadowy dog Digimon leaped out of the shadows at them. It swiped at them and scratched Mimi.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain.

"Mimi!"

The beast swiped at them again. Another beam of light shot out of Hikari and hit it. It reeled back at the sudden attack. It roared.

What light was left in the tunnel vanished.

* * *

Taichi looked at Mimi, Takeru and his sister hanging on the wall on the other side of the room his cell was in.

"Hikari! Wake up!" He yelled to her. Shadowmon had brought them in unconscious.

"How touching," snarled Shadowmon.

"Let them go! What do you want with us?" Taichi asked Shadowmon, holding back tears.

"My true cause will be revealed when the time comes!" He yelled as if knowing a secret.

The seemingly shadow Digimon brought out an arm from a cloak. It's razor sharp claws glistened. Bringing the claws to Mimi's throat she awoke.

"What .... ah! Please no!" She screamed.

He didn't listen and slit her throat.

"Mimi!" Taichi yelled.

This woke up Takeru and Hikari.

"Mimi!?" Hikari screamed looking at her limp and bloody body.

Shadowmon only laughed.

"No!" Hikari's Digivice started to glow.

"What?! The light!" Shadowmon screeched.

A tear seemed to form in thin air.

* * *

"Gatomon, what's that?" Agumon asked. A tear had appeared in the air. Through it Patamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, and Gatomon could see that Hikari, Takeru and Taichi were in trouble.

"Come on!" Gatomon yelled and jumped through.

A strange sensation came over them.

"Gatomon Digivolve to ..... Angewomon!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to ..... WarGreymon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to ..... Angemon. Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to ..... MetalGarurumon!"

* * *

As the four huge Digimon entered the cave they crashed through the ceiling and knocked Taichi's cell apart. He quickly ran to a corner to avoid getting crushed.

" go!" Shadowmon yelled.

The Digimon jumped through the hole and attacked the Digimon. Palmon looked at Mimi.

"Mimi! No!" She screamed.

"Help us get down!" Takeru pleaded.

"Poison Ivy!" The attack broke the chains that bound them to the wall.

Palmon went to Mimi and started crying.

Up on the surface the Digimon weren't doing to well even with the odds. And to make matters worse, Shadowmon joined in the fight.

"Terra Force!" Attacked WarGreymon. Shadowmon 'faded out' and the attack passed right through him.

ShadowCaninemon lunged at MagnaAngemon and bit him on the neck. MagnaAngemon grabbed his throat to stop the bleeding. He collapsed and fell to the ground, dead.

"MagnaAngemon!" Angemon yelled.

Shadowmon turned to MetalGarurumon and attacked.

"Shadow Claw!" An arm, like Devimon's, burst out of Shadowmon's chest and plunged into him, killing MetalGarurumon.

"That leaves two on two!" Shadowmon sneered.

"Banshee Scream!" Attacked ShadowCaninemon.

"Dark Claw!" Attacked Shadowmon.

Both attacks were aimed at Angewomon, but WarGreymon jumped out in front of it.

"No! WarGreymon!" She screamed.

He died instantly.

Shadowmon laughed psychotically.

"WarGreymon!" Taichi yelled. With the help of Palmon they had climbed up, out of the hole. Palmon had stayed in the cave.

Yamato stumbled into the cave that Palmon was in. He looked at the body of Mimi. He started crying.

"Be careful Angewomon!" Hikari yelled to her Digimon friend.

"Celestial Arrow!" She attacked. The arrow passed right through Shadowmon.

Hikari knew she had to help Angewomon, but didn't know what to do. She watched as ShadowCaninemon attacked. Angewomon barely dodged it. She fell to the ground hurt.

"Angewomon!"

Hikari started glowing brightly.

"Now what?!" Shadowmon yelled.

Angewomon started to glow too. She quickly got her strength back.

"Go Angewomon!"

"Celestial Arrow!" A brightly glowing arrow formed. Energy was shooting off of it like electricity.

Hikari's glow brightened and so did Angewomon's power.

"The light is too bright!!!" Shadowmon screamed.

Angewomon's arrow sped through the air and impaled Shadowmon. He screamed out in pain.

Hikari's light burst and spread over the land. ShadowCaninemon crumbled and 'deleted'.

The dead forms of WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon and MetalGarurumon glowed and DeDigivolved. Angewomon also DeDigivolved to Salamon.

Mimi's eyes fluttered and opened. Her slit throat healed.

"Palmon?" She asked surprised.

"Mimi!? You're alive!" Palmon cheered and hugger her.

Taichi ran over to Agumon.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so. What happened?" Agumon asked.

"Kari helped me defeat Shadowmon!" Salamon said.

Yamato, Mimi and Palmon got out of the cave and joined Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and their Digimon.

"If Mimi and Matt's alive then the others are alive too!" Takeru yelled happily.

"Well actually I never died. I just knocked out. Almost got crushed under the ruble," he said trying to sound cool.

"Tai?!" Yelled a voice. Taichi turned to see Jyou, Koushiro and Sora running to them.

Sora hugged Taichi.

"Why did Shadowmon try to kill us?" Yamato asked.

"Or, Who is Shadowmon?" Added Koushiro.

"It seemed that whatever the reason, it was personal," said Taichi.

The tear appeared and they were sent back to their own worlds.

_This isn't over Digidestined! I will be back! You can't defeat me. I will have my revenge! This is will never end! I will destroy you! I will destroy everything!_

End

Cerv23: Will there be a sequel? Will there be another death filled battle against this evil What's with Shadowmon? Could this be more that it seems? The answer to this is yes. But the sequel is a little mixed up. It's already out! Or is it? It's confusing me!


End file.
